SV001/Read
Riki POV After We defeated Ixion and Naga, it's been 4 month since that. A new year, a new life. (January 1th) We all ready to get into our new life being middle school students, Yuki, Derek, Hugo went to the same school as Novu and Bakuga, I didn't heard anything from Basara yet, he may be went to the same school as Jenta does. As for me, I went to the same school as Samuru, Sumi, Simon and Kamon. Oh yeah, Samuru started to got mature, his voice change a lot but still serious as ever, which attract more fan girls. *Flashbask* "Samuru!!!!" ― Fan girls , ".... *Felt a bit embarrashed and annoyed*" ― Samuru *End* ( -_-lll) and ........... *Flashback* A image of their new friends fought along side, Rinne and the others *End* All of us didn't heard much about Rinne and the others, well not all of them. We still in contact with Ryukai and Ryuken who still playing as a band, Novu always chat when Rimai had free time, and .... Well, we didn't heard much of Rinne and Millay, even Rimai-san them also. It can't helped, May be after that, Millay went back to Germany again and Rinne went abroad again. Well at least give us a call when having free time, but no. I wonder how are them now? ..... Sumi : *Pop out nowhere* RIKI!!!!! Riki : Uwah!! Sumi?! What with the surprise? Sumi : Me? You're the one who doesn't listening! Riki : Eh? Yuki : You seems your mind not here, Riki. Riki : You think so? Dracyan : I feel the same way. Riki : Dracyan too? Dracyan : What's been bothering you lately? Riki : Well that's..... Dravise : Isn't it about Rinne them? Riki : Um... *Bitter smile* Kamon : Those two will be fine Riki. Novu : Kamon's right. Rimai also said that Rinne and Millay are feeling well after the gangs disbanded. Riki : Oh right, Novu you sure are going along well with Rimai-san. Novu : *Blush* No ... Not at all. *Bitter smile* Bakuga : Riki, You sure will meet them soon. Raydra : Young Master also said, you'll see them someday sooner or later. Misuru : Vroom! Vroom!! There's no way that boss lady will not feeling well. Riki : Boss Lady? (Onna Banchou 女番長) Garuburn : Oh, he means Rinne. Riki : Oh.... ( = v = lll) If Rinne heard this, Misuru sure will be killed... Then 4 figures are running approaching us?! The figures slowly came closer as them run. All : ?! Riki : Eh? Its Derek, Hugo, Simon and Jenta. Riki : Minna, what's going on? Hugo : We just saw-! Jenta : Just Unbelievable! Derek : Tiger-Surprise!! Kamon : What is it anyway? And by the way, its unusual that four of you to be together. Garuburn : Are you guys trying to make a duet? no, trio, not either. What's called when there's four? Simon : Kisha! You... You just follow us !! Then Simon grabbed my wrist and began to run again along with them, What's with them?! Riki : Hey! Wait! Kamon : Riki?! All : *Start running, followed Riki them* ~Timeskip~ I was brought by Simon and the others to the centre city of East City? What's the heck going on now? Riki : *Gasping* Huh...uh... Jeez, what's going on you guys? Simon : Look there! *Pointing at a lamp post* Riki : Eh? Lamp post? Dracyan : What's wrong with that? Basara : Never seen a lamp post? Hugo : ROAR!~ Not that! Look closely, that lamp post is newly upgraded! Oh yeah, after that battle, the Symphony Company share their advanced technology to us, which almost change the whole city. The lamp post that Hugo them talking about is the lamp post has hologram or screen monitor about of commercial or other entertainment things on each side. But what's wrong with that? *look closely to the picture above* Simon : Haven't you guys realized?! Kamon : What about? Jenta : Then look at that poster overthere! All : ??? We all looked the poster that Jenta pointing at. The poster shown two girls, seem to be idols, one girl is Red haired with fluffy feather style-like and red eyes; the other one is blue hair with darker blue changing at the middle of the hair and dark blue eyes, she styles her hair to a side-ponytail, but we all felt a strange feeling when looking at the blue haired girl, she seems familiar.... ......................................... Derek : ......... Tiger-Ding! All : EH??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Riki : Ri...Ri...Ri... Rinne?!!?!?! Yuki / Novu / Kamon : No way! Sumi : She major cute with a new look! Garuburn / Dracyan / Dravise : That's no the point though. (o_olll)/ ( -_-lll) Riki : But why? Samuru : Couldn't be that she had become an idol so she busy can't contact or reply to you? Kamon : But when she become one? Then we look at our surroundings. A huge crowd of people in the city with some of them having the same logo. I wonder what's that? Girl A : Hey, did you see that new teaser? Girl B : Is it the new idol unit? If is, I saw it, I love the blue haired girl. Girl A : Ah. I like her too. Her name seems to be Rinne-chan, right? Boy A : Hey, which girl do you like? I like Rinne-chan. Boy B : Oh, me too. Rinne-chan sure is cute and she's pretty. Girl C : Ah. Did you heard the new girl's voice? Her voice is pretty, only a level that god can reach. Girl D : Yeah. I can't hear enough of her voice in the teaser, so I always hear it repeatly. Girl C : Me too. Boy C : Ah~ Rinne-chan sure is a beauty. Boy D : Agreed. I wonder when she gonna make her first debut? Raydra : Its seem that our friend, Rinne had become a popular idol before she debut already. Riki : Kore wa itai.... (Translate : What is going on here....) Child (Girl) : Uh? Mama! Look! Is the pretty sister with the pretty voice again! "Oh, the new teaser of Zwei Wing's debut!" ― Crowd of people All : ??! Riki : Eh? There's a video broadcasting on the screen in the city, then holograms are appearing as the video start on the lamp posts in street. 「''' "Can you hear it...?" The violently-playing music. Release it to the heavens! "Can you hear it...?" The pulsing heartbeat when a life starts. Throw love up in the air.」 「 Far beyond the distance, the stars became music... On this day. When my hair was blown by the wind, I made my and your heartbeats into a song. And so, the dream opens up Into a world we've never seen...」 「 Yes, just believe. Let's make a history that even God doesn't know with light. Won't you fly with us To a future lit by a shower of backlight?」 「 Just feeling my wings dampened by my tears; On days when they're too heavy and you can't fly, Wish. Let me accompany your right hand with my strength as well. If it's you and me, our singing hearts can become our wings.」 The video ends with the crowds go wild even though is just a teaser. But who ever seen this will feel the same, amazing. It was amazing, Rinne also. I never thought of this would happen. Riki : Mystery~... Samuru : Ah.... *Agreed* Kamon : ...! That was awesome! Right, Garuburn? Garuburn : Yes it was. Dracyan : By a look of that, Rinne must having a good life now. Girl : Ah~ That's was amazing. Zwei Wing, when will they make their first concert live? Boy : Yeah, I can't wait. Riki : Live huh.... Suddenly something in my pocket shaked, it was my phone. I wonder who? Riki : *Taking out phone then check* Uh? Rory? ~Meanwhile~ In a concert stadium in Chrome City, a girl is in there. ??? : Huh? The girl turns around as she felt something. ??? : The wind, A new breaths, a new beginning huh.... It revealed to be a girl with blue hair which middle of her hair changing to a more darker color, and style her hair into a side-ponytail and dark blue eyes ― A new Rinne Utau ~On January 14th~ '''Riki POV All : Oh~ Riki : So this is the famous concert stadium of Chrome City. Himiko : That's right and this is the place where the Zwei Wing gonna make their first live. Riki : Zwei....Wing.... ~ FlashBack ~ At the WBMA, Riki : Eh?! Rory, this is!? Rory : Yes. Himiko : The tickets to the first Zwei Wing Concert Live. Granpa : They were given by Gyro-kun, as a present for taking care of Ryukai them while they were with you last year. Kamon : Zwei Wing? Gennosuke : In german, Zwei means two which references to Rinne and her unit partners as two member of the unit. Himiko : The wing probably means that Rinne gonna make her first step by starting to fly to the future. You kids better on time, or you'll miss. Riki : Ah~ *Excited* ~ END ~ We get into the stadium, first we gonna take the Zwei Wing's Glowsticks. I can't wait. As we went into the conferences hall of the stadium. All : *Amazed* Uwah~ Kamon : This stadium huge! Riki : *Excited* Himiko : *Smile* C'mon , let's go search for the best seat for the live. All : UM! Zwei Wing's Live I wonder what kind of live is it? "Mystery~" ― Riki ~In the back stage~ Rinne's POV Before the live start, I was preparing at the back stage as everyone are busying, I'm rather nervous, hiding and sitting. "Hurry Up! ..." ― Workers Rinne : *Grip harder*... *Worries* ??? : It's hard to fill in the time, isn't it? Just before the show starts is the hardest. A red haired walks towards me and sit on a box before me. It's Kanade, my partner in Zwei Wing and also the one who asked me to join her. Rinne : Um. Kanade : I'm dying to go wild on stage, but no, he won't let me. Rinne : Yeah... Kanade : ?? Oh, oh, Rinne. Don't tell me you're nervous. Rinne : *Blush* Why wouldn't I be? And especially today is our first live, and also this is my first time to sing in front of these many ... Kanade : *Tick on Rinne's forehead* Rinne : *Blushing* !! Kanade : Guh! Why are you always so serious? ??? : Kanade, Rinne. There you are. Then another person came, is a man with red hair and yellow eyes, he's very muscular and tall. Rinne : Uh!... Kanade : Well, if isn't old man Genjuro! Genjuro : I wanted to tell you that ... Rinne : ??? Genjuro : Do your best on stage. Rinne : !... Kanade : Okay! Leave the stage to us! Genjuro : Um. Genjuro-san walks towards me and bend one of his knees, and pats on my head. Rinne : ?! Genjuro : Give it your all efforts, Rinne. Rinne : Genjuro-san... Then Genjuro leaves and we waited as the time go by. ~Timeskip~ Riki POV I can't wait the concert to start, while waiting we all chat together. Novu : *Phone rang* Oh. *Pick up* Hello? Riki : Then.... Novu : Oh Rimai. Riki : Rimai-san? Novu, is that Rimai-san? Novu : Wait for a sec. Yes. It seem that she also arrived too with Ryukai them. Riki : Really? Garuburn : This is their little sister's first live concert as a official idol, how could they don't come. Riki : Zwei Wing... ~Back to back stage~ Rinne POV Kanade : Just leave the difficult things to the others, let's just do our best on stage! ... *Look at Rinne* Rinne : .... *Worries/Nervous* Then Kanade hugs me from the back. Rinne : Kanade... Kanade : You're too serious, Rinne. A reed before the wind lives on where oaks fall. Rinne : Kanade.... Kanade : You're my partner, Rinne. None of this fun if you look like that. *Hold hands* Rinne : ?!...Um... If we don't enjoy it, how could the audience will be? Kanade : Right? Rinne : I'm sure it'll work out as long as together with Kanade. Kanade : Um. Rinne : Let's go, Kanade. Kanade : Yeah, me and you are Zwei WIng, the two wings that can fly to the ends of the earth! Rinne : We can overcome anything! Kanade / Rinne : *Hold hands* ~Back to Conferences Hall~ Riki POV 「09:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC)09:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC)~ 09:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC)09:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC)~」 "OHHO!!!~~" ― Audience Himiko : Its about to start. All : *Excited* Suddenly there feathers dropping from the sky, as the crowd go wild. Then two figures flying down or falling down, but it seems flying to me. The two figures slowly came down to the stage as the spotlight shine on them, we could see them clearly. Do you who is it? That's right! It's Zwei Wing!! Kanade : *Landed first then waves a hand* Rinne : *Landed second then also waves a hand* As the Zwei Wing landed on the stage, they started to dance. Riki : *bending the glowstick* Woah~ Oh yeah! 「''' "Can you hear it...?" The violently-playing music. Release it to the heavens! "Can you hear it...?" The pulsing heartbeat when a life starts. Throw love up in the air.」 「 Far beyond the distance, the stars became music... On this day. When my hair was blown by the wind, I made my and your heartbeats into a song. And so, the dream opens up Into a world we've never seen...」 Then to everybody surprise, the roof of wall of the concert stadium open up revealed a beautiful dawn. *See the video* 「 Yes, just believe. Let's make a history that even God doesn't know with light. Won't you fly with us To a future lit by a shower of backlight?」 「 Just feeling my wings dampened by my tears; On days when they're too heavy and you can't fly, Wish. Let me accompany your right hand with my strength as well. If it's you and me, our singing hearts can become our wings.」 "'''OHHH!!!" ― Audience I can't look away! My heart is pounding! Amazing! So this is what a concert is like! "Hey Everyone! Its not over yet! "― Kanade Kamon : There's more! Yuki : I can't had enough! Riki : Mystery! Garuburn : The heat never cool down! 「''' Now praying for your painful cry... Now praying for your painful cry...' ' Fu- Ooh yeah ...Fly'''!!!!!!! ...」 ~After the concert~ All : *Chat* Kamon : That's was awesome! Riki : Yeah! Novu : Rinne sure find the right partner. Dragren : Or she been found. Dracyan : That's doesn't matter. Dravise : Yes. The real start from now. Riki : A new beginning huh... I wonder if we'll me again? Someday or sooner.... Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Symphogear Chapters Category:B-Daman Series Category:Symphogear Series